Ma vie pour un katsudon
by sushi-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Après sa fin de saison couronnée par l'argent, Yuri part à la conquête de l'or mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Victuri
1. Désenchanté

**Ma vie pour un katsudon**

 ** _Sushi-la-seule-l'unique :_** Bonjour, bonjour ! Je m'essaie au difficile exercice de la fiction Yuri On Ice. Cet animé est une découverte récente, et quelle découverte ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de Yuri, de Victor, puis de l'autre Yuri encore et encore au fil des 12 épisodes. Et ça, c'est un coup de maître.

J'ai la prétention de vous proposer une petite histoire imaginée à la suite de ce bel animé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas (ne m'en déplaise), je ne fais que les emprunter.

* * *

 _ **Désenchanté**_

Mon katsudon s'est fait vaincre par Yurio à la dernière minute. Son programme libre était impressionnant et reflète la charge monstrueuse de travail réalisé depuis notre rencontre à Hasetsu. Médaillé d'argent, au final. J'étais un peu honteux face à Victor mais il m'a taquiné comme à son habitude en annonçant son retour sur la glace cette année. La retraite ne sera pas pour maintenant, je lui dois encore la médaille d'or du Grand Prix. Grâce à ces huit mois passés à m'entraîner avec lui je me suis découvert des capacités dont j'ignorais l'existence. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'amour autour de moi qui m'a transporté jusqu'ici. Comment pourrais-je arrêter dans ces conditions ?

Plus qu'un fan inconditionnel, j'ai appris à tomber le masque de l'idole et rencontrer l'homme qu'est Victor Nikiforov. Il est moins parfait que dans mes rêves, pourtant pour rien au monde je ne céderai un instant vécu pendant l'entraînement. Un regard critique au possible, des remarques implacables sur ma technique, des heures et des heures de renforcement et ne parlons pas des scènes concernant mes petits écarts de régime… Pour ma défense, l'eros du katsudon s'est montré plus fort que ma volonté. Je me demande encore ce qui l'a fait tout mettre entre parenthèses en Russie pour venir me trouver.

A présent que nous jouons dans la même cour, je ne peux plus me permettre de jouer les groupies. Je te montrerai ce que je vaux, Victor !

« Yuri ! » fit Victor à son approche.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient repris l'entraînement ensemble à Saint-Pétersbourg et même si son cœur en débordait de joie, Yuuri pouvait voir à quel point c'était difficile à gérer. Yakov devenait de plus en plus grognon et il retrouvait souvent son héros, affligé, sur un banc en compagnie de Makkachin. Dans ces moments, il venait s'effondrer à ses côtés l'air de rien, en se plaignant des fans de Yurio qui encombraient les entrées en venant enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Après quelques minutes, il redevenait le Victor enfantin sans pudeur qu'il affectionnait tant.

Ce soir, ils étaient sortis flâner pour relâcher la pression. De la pression, il en étouffait avec ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Le Japonais ravala difficilement sa salive. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait été en contact avec Celestino qui l'avait recommandé à une coach Française plus que volontaire de s'occuper de lui. À Barcelone, il avait exhorté Victor à l'entraîner une année de plus sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais la situation actuelle n'avait que trop duré. Il connaissait assez bien le Russe pour savoir que si une décision était prise, elle devrait émaner de lui. Fort des conseils de Minako-sensei et de Yuko-chan, il avait fait son choix.

« V-Victor, je vais quitter la Russie pour m'entraîner en France. » C'était enfin sorti.

Surpris, l'ex-champion du monde resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« J'adore la cuisine française... » commença-t-il sur un air espiègle.

« J'irai seul, Victor. »

Le ton de Yuri s'était fait impérieux, tout comme à la Coupe de Russie quand il lui avait ordonné de ne pas détourner les yeux de sa prestation. Le silence se fit de nouveau.

« Mince, mince, c'est mauvais, il va mal le prendre, je l'ai mal amené. Ce que tu peux être stupide Yuri ! » paniqua mentalement le brun.

« Si c'est vraiment ton choix, je ne vais pas m'y opposer. »

« Je... »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Yuri. » dit-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumée. « Tu ne peux pas préparer correctement ta saison avec moi ayant constamment Yakov sur le dos. » reprit-il d'un air las. Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux avant de se pencher vers son oreille. « Je suis heureux que tu te sois confié à ton ancien coach. »

Sur ces mots, Yuri frissonna. Ancien coach… il avait toujours été et serait toujours plus que cela. Mais le moment n'était opportun pour aucun d'eux, il en était conscient. Il avait rendu Victor à la compétition car il ne tolérait plus de le voir se sacrifier. Et pour ça il était prêt à payer le prix fort de la séparation.

Arrivés à l'entrée de leur résidence ils firent mine de se dire simplement au revoir.

« Quand ? » souffla Victor.

« Après-demain. » répondit le Japonais d'une voix mal assurée. Il avait fait en sorte de réserver un billet en plein entraînement. Partir seul afin de ne pas changer d'avis à la porte d'embarquement.

Le Russe n'émit aucun commentaire mais arborait un air ébranlé face auquel Yuri commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal.

« Je te donnerai des nouvelles et tu me conseilleras sur Paris, hein ? »

« Je suis certain que tu vas adorer la vie là-bas. »

* * *

Fin du premier petit chapitre pour une petite fiction.

J'ai tendance à être sadique avec les personnages. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis dans les commentaires ;)


	2. Leave out all the rest

**Ma vie pour un katsudon**

 ** _Sushi-la-seule-l'unique :_** De retour pour un chapitre 2 un peu plus conséquent que le premier. Je n'ai pas eu de retour sur ce dernier mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Cette fiction qui devait être plutôt courte s'est un peu épaissie au final, je publierai les chapitres au cours des prochaines semaines.

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (on en rêve toutes...)

* * *

 ** _Leave out all the rest_**

J'ai vu la gueule de Victor ce matin, ben c'est pas beau à voir. Yakov m'avait envoyé en éclaireur parce qu'il était à la bourre et je retrouve Sa Majesté avec un air d'enterrement et des cernes si profondes qu'on aurait pu y faire un remake de la guerre des tranchées. Après l'avoir secoué pendant une bonne heure j'ai réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Je lui ai fait remarquer à quel point il agissait comme un débile profond et qu'à ce point ce n'était pas étonnant que son crush se soit barré. Il a fini par se bouger à la patinoire puis j'ai profité des engueulades de Yakov pour m'éclipser. Ce débile de katsudon va entendre de mes nouvelles ou je ne suis pas le Tigre de Russie !

Le voilà qui enregistrait ses bagages avec une tête de déterré. Yuri fonça et lui décocha un magistral coup de pied au cul dont il gardait le secret.

« Pars pas si t'en as pas envie, abruti. Ça t'arrive de réfléchir un peu ? T'es la VIE de ce type. » gueula-t-il en secouant un Yuri semi-conscient par les épaules.

Remis de l'agression, l'asiatique desserra la prise du gamin et planta ses pupilles noires dans les siennes.

« Tu crois que ça m'enchante ? C'est pour lui que je pars. » lui dit-il avec détermination.

Yurio avait appris à connaître son principal rival. Cette foutue tête de mule avait pris sa putain de décision et personne ne pourrait l'en dissuader.

« Remercie encore tout le monde pour moi. » demanda le brun en esquissant un sourire triste.

Le blondinet lui jeta un regard qui se voulait noir mais ce fut peine perdue avec sa bouille inquiète. Trop honnête.

« T'as intérêt à assurer derrière, katsudon parce que je vais vous rétamer si vous faites pas gaffe ! » s'époumona-t-il en quittant l'aéroport.

Sérieusement, ces crevards allaient lui payer tous les soucis qu'il se faisait pour eux. Il allait leur apprendre la sagesse à ces adultes d'opérette. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la détresse de son compatriote quand il était venu le trouver durant la finale du Grand Prix à Barcelone. Et qui avait dû arracher la victoire à un poil près à cette andouille de Japonais afin qu'il reste dans la course ?

« AAAH J'ai que seize ans merde, vous me soûlez ! »

La musique démarre et, sur la glace, il est une silhouette élancée qui dessine ses arabesques. Les yeux clos, il ressent la musique, la vit jusqu'à la faire sienne. Rien n'existe à part moi. Il désire mon attention, se fait aguicheur. Il veut tout de moi, sans avoir conscience de son ampleur. Les yeux ouverts, il danse, me séduit, me repousse, puéril. Il revient, m'attire si près que son souffle sur mon visage se fait tiède dans la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère. Je vacille intérieurement, il s'éloigne de nouveau réalisant une figure à m'en faire exploser le cœur.

« Yuri… Stay close to me. » marmonna-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

Victor émergea brusquement de son rêve. Stay close to me, pourquoi y repenser maintenant ? Évoquer ce thème c'était avoir les réminiscences de ce sentiment d'avoir été entier en le dansant avec son ancien élève quelques semaines auparavant lors d'une soirée de gala. Et c'était douloureux.

Leur relation particulière avait fait jaser bien des médias et des fans, pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux bien que ça ne lui eut pas déplu. Yuri l'aimait, il le savait et le contraire n'avait pas besoin d'être énoncé. Son charme déployé durant Eros n'était pas feint il avait prouvé en décrochant l'argent de quelle manière son amour l'avait renforcé. Malgré sa toute nouvelle confiance en lui, pénétrer la zone de confort du brun lorsqu'il n'était pas sur la glace était une autre affaire.

En devenant son coach, le Russe avait trouvé une nouvelle source d'inspiration et foi en le bonheur que le patinage artistique pouvait lui apporter d'une façon très différente de ce qu'il avait pu éprouver jusque là dans sa carrière. À lui qui avait pris l'habitude de vivre pour l'intérêt du public, ce jeune Japonais assez coincé au premier abord (si on passait sous silence une fameuse soirée de Grand Prix) avait fait comprendre à quel point leurs performances étaient liées à leurs sentiments à quel point il avait eu besoin d'aimer.

Il secoua la tête comme pour sortir de sa rêverie. Évidemment Yuri prenait des nouvelles, il avait droit à des snap des quartiers pittoresques de Paris et parfois quelques conversations vidéo dans lesquelles son Japonais rosissant lui racontait l'avancée de son entraînement. Mais il se languissait de son absence. Encore une fois, il avait laissé Yuri prendre la décision difficile qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre lui-même. Décidément, on pouvait se demander qui était le plus vieux d'eux deux.

Moralement dans le creux de la vague, il avait donc consacré tout son temps libre à retrouver son niveau. Yakov avait même songé à réduire son accès à sa patinoire de prédilection, décidément jamais content celui-là. Le thème de sa saison était le manque. Habituellement lumineux, il avait délibérément choisi un thème plus sombre en adéquation avec ce qu'il vivait. Son programme court était chorégraphié sur Fade to black de Metallica et il espérait au plus profond de lui que Yuri comprendrait la force de ses sentiments.

« A toi aussi, il te manque, hein Makkachin ? » dit-il en caressant le chien qui avait posé la tête sur ses genoux en le regardant d'un air pensif.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2. Merci d'avoir lu!

Si vous aussi vous avez découvert le monde du patinage artistique grâce à cette série, si vous aussi vous aimez le katsudon et autres ramen, si vous avez juste envie de passer un petit coucou, votez pour... (oups, les présidentielles sont passées) laissez-moi une review ? ;)


	3. Un gamin de Paris

**Ma vie pour un katsudon**

 ** _Sushi-la-seule-l'unique :_** Voici le chapitre 3 d'une fiction qui s'est définitivement épaissie. Toujours pas de retour, ça me fait un peu de peine ^^' Mais je terminerai de publier cette fiction sur les chouchous du moment.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Un gamin de Paris**

La France ! Quel pays de fous. Sortir de l'aéroport avait déjà été une aventure en soit. Partout des gens marchaient vite, se bousculaient. Partout des voix s'élevaient en riant, d'autres pleuraient. Des couples enlacés à l'heure des au revoir, des courses effrénées à l'heure des départs. Et dans tout ce fouillis, un Japonais légèrement – totalement – paumé.

Grâce à son fidèle portable, il avait néanmoins réussi à trouver le point de repère convenu avec sa nouvelle coach.

« Bonjour... Yuri ? » commença une petite femme noire en s'approchant vers lui.

Il reconnut aussitôt l'ancienne patineuse dont Celestino lui avait parlé. Elle avait pris de l'âge depuis les vidéos qu'il avait pu voir d'elle mais on pouvait aisément deviner à son physique qu'elle était très sportive. Surya lui adressa un sourire avenant.

« Tu as fait bon voyage depuis la Russie ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant café et croissant.

« Oui, il fait un peu moins froid ici. » répondit-il, intimidé.

« Celestino m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et ton programme du Grand Prix m'a plu, jeune homme. Je suis heureuse que tu aies besoin de mes services. »

Devant le calme et la gentillesse de la femme, Yuri se rasséréna. Après tout, il était loin d'être un débutant dans le monde du patinage. Durant le trajet en métro puis attablés à une sympathique terrasse, ils virent ensemble comment se dérouleraient les futures semaines. Avant de le quitter, elle lui remit la clé du petit appartement qu'il avait déniché en ligne et qu'elle avait pris soin de visiter pour lui.

« On se dit à demain ! »

Le Japonais s'écroula sur son lit et prit enfin la peine de consulter son portable. Phichit l'attaqua dès sa connexion, excité au possible des pérégrinations de son meilleur ami. Yuko avait publié des photos de ses filles sur la piste à Hasetsu. Yurio s'était encore fait enlever par des fans décidément, il ne savait pas dire non. Pas de nouvelles de Victor. Épuisé, il regarda par la petite fenêtre. Pour la vue sur la tour Eiffel, il faudrait repasser mais le quartier avait l'air assez animé. En six mois, il aurait bien un peu de temps à consacrer à la découverte de la Ville Lumière.

Au contraire de certains coach, Surya restait toujours d'un calme olympien. Suite à leurs entrevues, elle l'avait jaugé, marquant chacune de ses faiblesses. Trop de chutes par manque de contrôle bien qu'elle appréciait ce trait volontaire, ayant elle-même été plutôt casse-cou durant ses jeunes années. Son professionnalisme était à des lieues de l'enseignement de Victor même s'il avait trouvé sa voie grâce à lui.

« Tu es un bon danseur mais tu vas te mettre à la gymnastique. » avait-elle annoncé naturellement, le tirant de ses pensées. « Je te présenterai un ami. »

Trois jours plus tard, toujours rien. Le Japonais répétait des figures, n'ayant pas encore d'inspiration pour son programme. Paris, déplaisante au premier abord, avait réussi à le charmer. Le printemps avait paré les parcs et jardins de ses couleurs, sur des transat ou à même le sol, des gens souriants profitaient des rayons encore timides du soleil. Quelque chose dans l'air semblait différent, tout semblait moins pesant… Il fixa l'anneau à sa main droite. Ici, il pouvait se concentrer sur sa promesse : gagner le Grand Prix.

Un grand roux aux yeux incroyablement verts avait passé l'après-midi à l'observer dans les tribunes, son regard s'attardant sur chacun de ses gestes. Mal à l'aise mais tout de même intrigué, il alla voir lorsque l'homme lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Parfait, tu viendras à ma salle après les heures de cours. »

« Qu- Pardon ? Vous êtes ? »

Devant l'air interloqué de Yuri, l'inconnu se reprit. « Excuse-moi. Matthieu Delacroix. Je croyais que tu étais au courant de ma venue. Mille excuses. » dit-il en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

« Je ne l'ai pas prévenu car ce jeune homme stresse à la moindre occasion, Matthieu. » ajouta la femme en les rejoignant rapidement en patin. « Yuri Katsuki, voici l'ami dont je te parlais. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire sur ta façon de patiner. » commenta ce dernier. « Je comprends bien pourquoi Nikiforov a fait de toi son poulain. »

Yuri esquissa un sourire gêné en se défaisant discrètement de la prise de l'inconnu.

« Ne lui dis pas ça, on peut toujours s'améliorer, Matthieu. »

« Je ne disais pas le contraire ma grande. » taquina-t-il gentiment la coach. « Je vais t'apprendre quantité de nouvelles choses, Yuri-kun. » finit-il avec un clin d'œil à l'attention du Japonais qui ne sut de nouveau plus où se mettre.

Yuri avait passé des heures à écouter de la musique et rien n'avait collé jusqu'à tomber par hasard sur la Symphonie numéro quarante-cinq en Fa dièse mineur de Haydn. Ses souvenirs de Victor sur la piste durant leurs entraînements étaient venus se poser naturellement sur les notes. Son corps parfait lui présentant la chorégraphie d'Eros, faisait résonner en lui les mêmes frissons qu'à l'époque. Sur la glace, le Russe flottait littéralement, dérobait ses plus profonds désirs pour danser avec eux. Le début de l'allegro assai lui inspirait ce sentiment d'indépendance à la fois doux et violent ressenti lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser Yuri on ice. La suite, saccadée, traduisait cette nervosité qui l'habitait à présent qu'il avait quitté ses côtés. Le morceau prenait ensuite des teintes plus douces avant de repartir de plus belle. Son cœur manqua un battement, c'était ça ! Saisissant un crayon, il griffonna toutes les propositions à soumettre à sa coach.

La coach avait revu quelques points avec lui mais avait accepté dans sa plus grande partie le programme ambitieux.

Cette année, il avait envie de prendre plus de risques afin de prouver à Victor qu'il était le seul à pouvoir combler ses attentes.

Cette année, son coach auto-proclamé ne serait pas présent pour gérer son stress, mais le savoir lancé à corps perdu dans son propre entraînement, à Saint-Pétersbourg, le motivait à bloc. Le Russe lui manquait terriblement. Et il l'avait quitté sans même lui confier la réelle nature de ses sentiments à son égard… Yuri se traita mentalement d'idiot. Durant huit mois, il avait oscillé entre la culpabilité de monopoliser le champion et la fierté de l'avoir près de lui, remettant à plus tard de manière bien pratique ses réflexions à cet amour nouveau qu'il ne savait pas gérer en dehors de la patinoire. De l'inaccessible Nikiforov qu'il adulait autant que la pratique du patinage, cet homme était tout simplement devenu Victor, un élément naturel et primordial de son quotidien. Sans vraiment y porter attention, il avait fini par s'habituer à se faire enlacer en public, à marcher bras dessus-bras dessous, aux petits gestes qui avaient aujourd'hui disparu.

En manque d'affection, il se surprit parfois à quémander un câlin à Surya, Matthieu ou ses partenaires à la patinoire qui cédaient sans peine à ses demandes. Depuis, il s'était taillé une petite réputation et on l'avait gentiment affublé du sobriquet « Serial hugger ».

Lors de ses pauses aux terrasses de cafés, il partait à l'affût de la moindre information concernant le patineur soviétique jusqu'à se rendre à l'évidence que le blond cendré se faisait moins présent sur les réseaux sociaux. Heureusement, Mila venait pallier un peu à ce manque d'activité et publiait régulièrement des photos et video de l'équipe. Durant leurs conversations, Victor semblait moins enjoué que d'ordinaire bien qu'il tentait de ne pas le laisser transparaître. Il s'était amaigri mais faisait remarquer en souriant que c'était normal pour quelqu'un qui ne se nourrissait plus aussi souvent de katsudon.

Le Japonais soupira. Il espérait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'en avait pas trop fait qu'à sa tête en se précipitant seul à Paris.

« Tu rêvasses, Yuri-kun ! Tu vas encore planter ta réception. »

« Pardon, je... »

« Arrête avec les politesses. Fais une pause, et viens me raconter ce qui te tracasse. »

Matthieu devait avoir environ trente-cinq ans, il avait mis fin à sa carrière et ouvert sa salle. En peu de temps, ils étaient devenus proches. La désinvolture du rouquin ainsi que son ignorance intentionnelle des convenances avaient eu raison de sa « barrière d'épines » comme il s'amusait à nommer son caractère réservé. Pendant ses jours de repos, il lui avait conseillé de nombreuses visites, jouant ponctuellement les guides au Louvre en compagnie de Surya.

« Qu'est-ce qui accapare autant tes pensées… ou bien qui ? » lança le Français avec un clin d'œil.

Yuri sembla prendre le temps de la réflexion. Le professeur de gymnastique était gay jusqu'au bout des ongles et ne s'en cachait pas le moins du monde. Bien sûr, il avait essuyé quelques coups durs dans le monde de la compétition mais en était à chaque fois ressorti plus fort et impertinent. Lui confier le fait qu'il aimait un homme ne devrait pas le choquer.

« Je m'inquiète pour Victor... »

« Ah ! Je le savais ! Hohoho mon mignon, je ne sais pas qui de toi ou de Nikiforov est le plus chanceux. »

« Prends-moi un peu au sérieux, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Désolé, je sais l'effort que ça te demande de t'ouvrir à moi. »

Après une conversation de presque une heure, le Japonais soupira de soulagement, un poids en moins sur les épaules.

« Je penses qu'un peu d'éloignement t'a fait du bien. » conclut le roux.

Yuri le fixa, interrogateur.

« C'est avec de la distance que l'on réalise le mieux ce qu'on a quitté. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3!

Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Un gamin de Paris interprétée pas Yves Montand que je trouve très mignonne.

P.S : La coach de Yuri est inspirée d'une patineuse connue.


	4. Bratja

**Ma vie pour un katsudon**

 ** _Sushi-la-seule-l'unique :_** Chapitre 4 assez court qui vient donner des nouvelles de nos russes.

Kizuna : merci d'avoir prise le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Les retrouvailles ne sont pas encore pour ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui passent par ici !

* * *

 ** _Bratja_**

Ça lui faisait du mal de le reconnaître, mais le porcelet avait eu raison de partir.

En quelques semaines, bien que moins exubérant, Victor avait repris un entraînement acharné et était maintenant au top de sa forme. Assez pour qu'il commence à se sentir sérieusement en danger pour le Grand Prix de cette année. Le quintuple champion n'avait clairement pas le moral le thème de son programme était d'un niais… mais sa technicité ainsi que l'interprétation… tout collait.

Anciennement, toute l'équipe aurait été au courant de ses états d'âme. Constamment dans l'empathie, Victor partageait tout, voire parfois un peu trop... Ce mec était une vraie pipelette et à l'époque, tous avaient pu suivre le feuilleton fourni en rebondissements de ses déboires amoureux. Ses jeunes oreilles s'en souvenaient encore. Cette fois, il avait réagi d'une manière inhabituelle au départ du katsudon et ne s'était guère épanché, exorcisant sur la glace ses pensées.

Sa rencontre avec ce Japonais qui lui avait volé la faveur de son coaching avait changé le champion russe en quelques mois. Respectant Yakov plus que jamais, à l'incrédulité générale, il consacrait du temps aux plus jeunes, ne servant plus uniquement de star les gratifiant ponctuellement de ses conseils. Moins volatile, il était devenu quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait s'appuyer. Il ne savait pas ce que Yuri lui avait fait… en fait il préférait ne pas savoir. Victor se montrait enfin utile et il lui tapait bien moins sur le système mais il allait finir par déprimer s'il continuait à tirer cette tête.

« Victor, t'as plus vingt ans, viens faire une pause. »

Les deux juniors qui avaient assailli le médaillé le mitraillèrent du regard, ce à quoi il répondit en leur tirant la langue.

« C'est pas très gentil ça, Yurio. Je trouve que je me défend encore bien. Et sois gentil avec les autres enfants. »

Ne relevant pas la blague, il lui lança un paquet : « Attrape ! »

Victor déballa le sachet, y découvrant un pirojki.

« Mon grand-père est de passage. » expliqua-t-il en mordant dans le sien.

« Le fameux pirojkatsudon. Vkusna ! Pas étonnant que tu aies autant grandi en si peu de temps. »

« Tss ! On a juste la croissance tardive dans la famille ! »

« Hahaha ! »

Il fixa le jeune homme qui, cette année, présentait un programme sur le thème du soldat. Ses traits encore fins commençaient à s'affirmer, venant mieux souligner la fermeté de son caractère. La fée se transformait peu à peu en tigre. Si même Yurio se mettait à prendre soin de lui, c'est qu'il devait vraiment faire pâle figure. La pression, Victor connaissait. Cependant, gérer son retour lui avait posé plus de problèmes qu'imaginés durant les premières semaines, poussant Yuri à prendre un autre coach.

L'image du Japonais concentré au palais des glaces de Hasetsu lui revint à l'esprit. Se donner à fond malgré la fatigue, c'était aussi une seconde nature pour lui. Ayant toujours exprimé ses sentiments sur la glace et bien que cette saison lui demandât d'importants efforts physiques, son programme devait être parfait. Au Grand Prix, il danserait non seulement pour satisfaire le public mais aussi son bourreau de travail de Katsuki Yuri.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4

Si ce chapitre vous a plu/déplu, que vous avez juste envie de faire un coucou, l'espace review est à vous!


	5. Sen no yoru wo koete

**Ma vie pour un katsudon**

 ** _Sushi-la-seule-l'unique :_** Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui fait un peu avancer les choses. La prestation de Yuzuru Hanyu du Grand Prix de 2017 m'en a mis plein les yeux et c'était comme voir Yuri sur la glace.

Kizuna : Merci de ta review. Encore une fois tu es la seule, je te remercie pour le soutien ^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... mais j'irais bien affronter une patinoire pour eux.

* * *

 ** _Sen no yoru wo koete_**

Yuri se scotcha au poste de télévision de Surya qui l'avait invité pour assister à la coupe de Russie. Ils étaient revenus des nationaux du Japon depuis deux jours, compétition durant laquelle il avait réussi à renouveler les performances qui l'avaient menés au Grand Prix. Yuko-san et sa famille avaient fait le déplacement pour avoir l'occasion de le voir et Minami, qui perçait chez les junior, lui avait fait promettre d'assister à son passage. Dans tout ce dédale de bagages et de décalages horaires, on ne lui avait guère laissé un moment pour contacter le Russe. Il observa en soupirant le message d'encouragement qu'il n'avait finalement pas envoyé.

L'animateur annonça l'arrivée de Victor Nikiforov. Sa tenue noir charbon contrastait d'emblée avec celles chatoyantes des autres participants. Il s'avança avec grâce jusqu'au milieu de la piste et les premiers accords de guitare retentirent. Du rock ? Shazam lui répondit « Fade to black - Metallica ».

La première séquence était composée de figures indolentes qu'il ne lui connaissait pas puis il vint plaquer une série de step rapides et torturés en accord avec le rythme de la batterie. La chorégraphie parfaitement maîtrisée donnait une atmosphère lourde. À la manière d'un chanteur de rock tourmenté, Victor prit la tête entre ses mains avant d'enchaîner pirouettes et deux triple-Salchow avec des transitions parfaites sur le solo de basse.

Le public, contaminé par l'ambiance, était silencieux chose rare durant l'une de ses prestations si l'on prenait en compte sa masse de fans. La voix du chanteur de Metallica s'éleva une nouvelle fois et Victor réalisa ses sauts au rythme accéléré de la musique, faisant se serrer le cœur de Yuri. Ce morceau était triste à en mourir. « Growing darkness taking dawn, I was me but now he's gone. » Était-ce la distance qui les séparait qui avait inspiré cette danse ? Ça pouvait paraître stupide mais à cet instant il avait envie de lui crier qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui, que leur éloignement n'était que temporaire…

Le rythme montait crescendo mais le Russe ne lâcha rien jusqu'à la dernière combinaison de pirouettes avant de terminer en une posture recroquevillée. La patinoire reprit vie brutalement dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, encore sous le choc de la puissance du coup porté par le programme court de l'ex-champion du monde. Les caméras filmant la foule se braquèrent sur des fans en pleurs. Ses notes battirent son record personnel au programme court, le classant d'emblée favori de l'événement. Un sourire fatigué vint accueillir cette nouvelle alors que Yakov lui serrait chaleureusement l'épaule.

« Ça va, Yuri ? » s'inquiéta Surya en voyant les larmes couler sur le visage de son élève. Elle le savait émotif mais jusqu'à présent le brun ne s'était jamais autant dévoilé. Ébouriffant la tignasse du jeune homme à lunettes, elle lui sourit. « Tu peux battre Nikiforov, tu sais. »

Yuri se retourna vers elle avec un air scandalisé avant d'essuyer ses larmes en reniflant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait à gérer quelqu'un d'aussi intense, quitte à parfois freiner son zèle lors des entraînements et dans tout ça elle avait Matthieu pour la seconder. Victor Nikiforov avait dû en baver la saison précédente avec son peu d'expérience dans le métier de coach. Pourtant, il avait su voir le potentiel dont tous s'apprêtaient à se détourner. Pas étonnant que les liens entre ces deux-là soient profonds. Cependant, il y avait maintenant six mois, Yuri avait montré la volonté de voler de ses propres ailes. Son thème, la liberté, déploierait tout son talent dans le programme court qu'ils avaient composé ensemble. Quel meilleur endroit que Paris pour imprégner sa danse de ce sentiment ? Profitant d'une escapade aux nationaux du Japon, il lui avait prouvé sa valeur en marquant les meilleurs scores de sa catégorie malgré une chute due à son stress chronique. Mais concernant ce dernier détail, les cours de Matthieu feraient leur travail.

Avec les quelques secrets dont elle avait depuis saupoudré son entraînement, elle le sentait prêt à se lancer à la conquête du trophée de France. Ce jeune homme volontaire allait en étonner plus d'un.

La Coupe de Russie touchait à sa fin et le podium était déjà occupé par Christophe Giacometti et Phichit Chulanont, respectivement en première et seconde place.

Le programme libre de Victor s'achevait sur une combinaison de pirouettes allongées comme Yuuri avait l'habitude de les réaliser. La musique prit fin, la caméra braquée sur la silhouette du Russe, arrêté, à bout de souffle, en un geste théâtral implorant. Après une minute, il se releva, vacillant légèrement sur ses patins. Alors qu'il effectuait sa sortie, Victor s'écroula brusquement, sa tête venant percuter la glace de la piste. La voix du présentateur s'affola alors que les caméras se détournaient de la scène pour filmer l'équipe médicale qui accourait vers le champion. Yuuri sauta sur ses pieds tellement vite que Surya, encore sous la surprise de la chute, sursauta.

« Yuri, qu'est-ce que... »

« Il faut que j'aille en Russie. »

« Mais... » Elle se tut devant le visage paniqué de son élève avant de l'enserrer fermement. « Calme-toi. »

« Je dois voir Victor... »

« Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, mais ça ne sert à rien d'agir sous le coup de l'émotion. Tu restes ici ce soir et je t'accompagnerai à l'aéroport demain matin. »

Couché de force, Yuri se mit à texter furieusement ses connaissances du milieu. Yakov était sur répondeur et Yurio se trouvait aux USA pour Skate America. Phichit, également en lice en Russie répondit immédiatement.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de nouvelles, tout le monde ici est inquiet. Il était inconscient quand l'équipe médicale est venue le chercher, je ne sais rien d'autre, désolé. » dit-il d'un air contrit via Facetime. « Ça va aller, j'en suis sûr Yuri. » ajouta-t-il dans une tentative de réconfort.

La nuit sembla interminable, roulé en position fœtale sur le canapé de sa coach, des crampes d'estomac le faisant souffrir. Surya avait fait tout son possible pour le calmer, sans succès. Il se repassait en boucle les conversations avec Victor, ses signes d'épuisement croissant auxquels il n'avait pas assez porté attention. Il aurait pu prévenir Yakov… Sur les réseaux sociaux, son fil d'actualités était en émoi sans aucune nouvelle information.

Le matin arriva sans qu'il ait pu fermer l'œil. Sa coach le déposa à l'aéroport comme promis en posant ses conditions :

« Pas plus d'une semaine, Yuri. Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour laisser passer le trophée. »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses yeux s'humidifiant soudainement en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5!

Merci à celles/ceux? qui lisent. Si vous voulez laisser une trace de votre passage, critiquer, envoyer des tomates ou bien des bisous les reviews sont ouvertes.


	6. Unconditionally

**Ma vie pour un katsudon**

 ** _Sushi-la-seule-l'unique :_** Comme à peu près chaque semaine, je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ^^

Kizuna : Voici la suite rien que pour toi ! (mais un peu pour les autres aussi) Merci d'être au rendez-vous.

Erza-Briss : Tu m'as fait éclater de rire avec ta review. Tu peux manger ce chapitre-là si tu veux.

Sekai : Je viens apporter ma modeste pierre à l'édifice. Ce pairing est magique, j'essaie de le prolonger un peu.

Les personnages de Yuri On Ice ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement... Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Unconditionally_**

Une fois débarqué, il réussit enfin à joindre Yakov qui lui donna les coordonnées de la clinique où se trouvait Victor Nikiforov sous un pseudonyme pour plus de tranquillité. Le nouveau vainqueur de la Coupe de Russie se portait mieux mais le coach l'avait contraint à l'hospitalisation. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur la venue en urgence du patineur Japonais pour qui Vitya ne cessait de prendre des risques non calculés. Il avait décidément le même tempérament que son père…

Se débrouillant avec ses petites notions de langue russe, Yuri réussit à se trouver un transport jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée. Poussant doucement la porte de la chambre, il trouva Victor endormi. Sa respiration semblait régulière et, mis à part un gros pansement sur le coin du front qui laissait dépasser un hématome, il paraissait indemne. Prenant une chaise, Yuri s'installa à ses côtés. Il saisit la main qui portait l'anneau de leur promesse pour se tranquiliser. Sur ce mouvement, le soviétique daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Une sensation de chaleur sur la main droite le tira de son assoupissement. Il n'était pas à l'agonie au point de…

« Yuri ?! »

Le Japonais se jeta à son cou sans plus attendre. Le blond répondit à son étreinte, lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser, en laissant s'échapper un léger rire. L'amenant face à lui, il essuya doucement les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux marrons. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »

Portant ses mains vers le visage de son ancien coach, Yuri franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, puis il explosa :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as fait un malaise ? J'ai eu tellement peur ! »

Il s'arrêta devant le manque de réaction de Victor qui avait posé les doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as embrassé... » souffla-t-il d'un air incrédule.

Yuri piqua immédiatement un fard, paniquant intérieurement, prenant conscience de l'impulsivité de son geste.

« Encore. »

Le champion l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser auquel il répondit timidement, sa réserve habituelle reprenant le dessus. Le Japonais s'était déplacé en urgence uniquement pour lui et il pouvait enfin goûter sa présence.

Une fois l'émotion passée, le Russe lui fournit des explications :

« J'ai fait une syncope selon le médecin. Personnellement, je ne me souviens de rien. Tous les examens étaient normaux mais ce bon Yakov m'a condamné au repos. » finit-il en roulant des yeux.

Le Japonais le fixa d'un air sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes, les conjonctives rougies.

« Je me suis certainement légèrement surmené. »

N'étant pas en position de lui faire des reproches, le brun se contenta de venir soulever la mèche qui recouvrait le front du patineur blond.

« Et le pansement ? »

« Je me suis cogné la tête assez fort. J'ai eu droit à quelques points de suture qui ne se verront plus en quelques jours, l'hématome autour est juste impressionnant. On dirait un _bad boy_. » dit-il en imitant l'accent américain pour dédramatiser. « Tes cheveux sont plus longs… mais toi aussi tu as une tête affreuse avec ces cernes. Ils ne te forcent pas à dormir, à Paris ? »

Yuri esquissa un sourire en repensant à la scène qu'il avait jouée à Surya.

« Je suis revenu du Japon il y a trois jours et je viens de faire une nuit blanche. »

« Mhh, il semblerait que j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner… Mais avant, tu vas m'aider à m'échapper d'ici ! » conclut le blond de son ton jovial retrouvé.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parlementer longtemps avec le médecin. Yuri avait pris son attitude la plus responsable, promettant de ne pas quitter le patient des yeux. Ledit patient avait eu l'air plus que ravi de la situation, s'assoupissant sur son épaule dans le transport qui les ramenait à son appartement de Saint-Pétersbourg. Son naturel déconcertant lui avait tant manqué, lui qui hésitait en tout et pour tout. Il inspira longuement, profitant de l'odeur du Russe à ses côtés. Se remémorant leurs baisers, son cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Victor l'avait attendu, quitte à en être blessé, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne enfin dans ses sentiments. Et encore maintenant, il ne demandait aucune explication à sa soudaine passion, acceptant simplement sa présence.

Son appartement était assez grand et bien aménagé pour un célibataire. N'ayant jamais été officiellement « en couple », c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Après une rapide visite et l'installation de ses quelques affaires dans l'unique chambre, le soviétique lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Le salon, cosy, offrait une jolie vue sur le port. Sur une bibliothèque s'étalaient titres et photos de compétitions, toujours en compagnie d'un Yakov vieillissant au fil des clichés. Étrangement, aucune photo de famille...

Un frôlement du côté de sa jambe le tira de ses réflexions. Un chien bien connu l'observait en remuant la queue.

« Oh, Makkachin, tu ressembles tellement à Vic-chan. »

S'écroulant sur le canapé, il se mit à cogiter. Il avait dormi plusieurs fois au cours de leurs voyages avec Victor mais cette fois les conditions étaient différentes. A quoi s'attendait-il, et jusqu'où, lui-même, était-il prêt à aller ? Les bavardages de Matthieu concernant ses nombreuses aventures lui revinrent en tête, résonnant comme une moquerie. Pourquoi à vingt-quatre ans se retrouvait-il autant expérimenté qu'un lycéen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu rater ?

« Par contre, je n'ai qu'un lit... » commença le blond cendré en sortant de la salle de bain, avant de voir le Japonais roulé en boule sur le canapé, son chien dans les bras. Se glissant sournoisement à ses côtés, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Bien installé ? »

« Ah Victor ! »

Son expression gênée était un réel délice, il était toujours aussi sensible des oreilles. L'asiatique lui avait tellement manqué.

« Tu dormiras mal sur le canapé. Le lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux. »

Yuri acquiesça, se dirigeant dans la chambre en traînant un peu des pieds. Le Russe le regarda faire, songeur : « Je n'aurais pas dû le taquiner, il risque de ne pas dormir de la nuit... Que faire ? »

« Viens par ici Makkachin, à toi aussi il t'a manqué, Yuri, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme prévu, la présence du chien détendit le brun. Le Russe vint les rejoindre et sombra vite dans un sommeil réparateur.

A son lever, quelqu'un s'affairait dans la cuisine. Émergeant lentement, le soviétique tomba sur un bel étranger en T-shirt et boxer fouillant dans les placards.

« Hello, Yuri. »

« Ah ! » fit-il en sursautant, donnant au passage un coup de tête dans la porte d'un placard.

Victor éclata de rire tout en venant lui frotter la tête. « Qu'est-ce que mon invité fait debout à cette heure ? »

Un grognement d'estomac eut tôt fait de répondre avant que Yuri puisse ouvrir la bouche, l'embarrassant au possible et faisant repartir Victor de plus belle.

« J'ai des fruits secs et de quoi faire du porridge. Avec un café ça ira ? »

Le Japonais hocha la tête à la manière d'un enfant sage.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Encore un peu décalé mais ça va déjà mieux. »

« Toi, tu retournes te coucher après ce petit-déjeuner. »

« C'est moi qui suis venu m'occuper de toi, Victor. » corrigea le Japonais en lui désignant une chaise qu'il ignora.

« Tu te présentes au trophée de France dans trois semaines. Ta coach est au courant de ta venue ? » continua-t-il d'un air sérieux.

« Je suis plus obéissant que toi. Elle m'a accordé une semaine sous condition que je m'entraîne ici aussi. » dit-il, passant sous silence qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de refuser.

Le Russe se rapprocha, venant poser son front sur l'épaule du Nippon.

« Je te préviens, je suis un véritable enfant gâté. »

« Je sais. » répondit Yuri avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. « Tes manières ont fait parler à Hasetsu. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à l'époque ? »

« C'était vraiment trop drôle. »

Victor se mit à faire semblant de bouder en mangeant son porridge. Yuri avait finalement réussi à prendre le contrôle du petit déjeuner. Le champion l'observa, relevant comme si c'était la première fois ses gestes calmes et posés, ses longues mains blanches et cet air serein alors qu'il le devinait agité sous cette surface... Il allait profiter de cette semaine ou il ne s'appelait pas Victor Nikiforov !

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6 !

Des retrouvailles en douceur pour nos deux patineurs. Je n'ai pas osé être trop méchante avec Victor.

Si vous aussi vous traînez sur fanfic au lieu de réviser ou que vous préparez vos vacances, l'espace review est à vous !


	7. Fallait pas me quitter, tu vois

**Ma vie pour un katsudon**

 ** _Sushi-la-seule-l'unique :_** Après le fiasco des examen et ma liberté gagnée, je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ^^

Kizuna : Toujours là? Il est un peu long ce chapitre mais il donne dans le mignon ;)

Merci encore pour ton message Eiko-sora-chan.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Fallait pas me quitter, tu vois_**

Yuri avait insisté pour qu'il reste. « Tu découvriras mon programme en même temps que tout le monde. » Ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était arrivé pour prendre soin de lui – d'accord, il n'en avait pas tant besoin que ça – et il reprenait l'entraînement. L'injustice ! Il n'avait même pas le droit à une avant-première. Le Japonais était parti en le plantant à l'appartement. De plus, ses quelques tentatives de rapprochement étaient tombées à l'eau, la timidité du brun prenant le dessus dès qu'il lui volait ses lèvres. Au lit, il avait gagné du terrain, réussissant à garder entre ses bras un patineur peu combatif, fatigué de ses voyages. Après avoir visionné une énième fois le court et le long pour lesquels Yurio se retrouvait fraîchement médaillé d'or de Skate America et épuisé une saison entière de la dernière série à la mode, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Si c'était comme ça…

Lorsque Yuri rentra, l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le Russe ne l'avait pas attendu pour se coucher. Se dirigeant vers la chambre, il la trouva vide. Son portable vibra au même instant à plusieurs reprises dans sa poche.

Des mms montraient le patineur passablement éméché dans un quelconque bar. C'était un miracle que personne ne l'ait déjà reconnu. Il l'appela dans la minute.

« Victor, où es-tu ? » demanda-t-il en renfilant sa veste.

Heureusement, Victor n'avait pas échoué bien loin de chez lui. Il le retrouva accoudé au comptoir, à moitié endormi.

« Victor, je suis venu te chercher. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Yuriii je suis sorti puisque tu as été si méchant avec moi… et, bon, j'avais aussi envie de boire. » répondit-il en faisant mine de se lever. « Mais je dois être plus fatigué que d'habitude. »

Le nippon lui offrit une épaule secourable.

« Rentrons. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas une petite vodka avant de partir ? »

Yuri lui asséna une petite tape sur la tête avant de se retourner en se répandant en excuses vers un barman amusé.

Le chemin dans la neige avec un grand Russe titubant n'avait pas été de tout repos. L'asseyant enfin sur le bord du lit, il entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures puis sa chemise. Le souffle court, le teint rosi par l'alcool, son corps musclé à peine masqué, Victor était définitivement l'homme le plus sexy au monde. Le blond cendré profita de son moment d'égarement pour le faire tomber à ses côtés.

« Yuri… comment tu me trouves ? Parce que moi, même quand tu sens la sueur, j'ai envie de toi ! » chantonna-t-il presque, toujours aussi mûr, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Dominateur, il vint l'enserrer par la taille, se plaçant naturellement entre les jambes du plus jeune, complètement démuni, assailli de baisers… jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ait raison de l'homme en état d'ivresse aiguë.

Le Japonais le réinstalla dans une position plus confortable. « Quel irresponsable, ce Victor. » se dit-il en réprimant un rire avant de soupirer de soulagement. Heureusement pour lui, le soviétique n'avait pas porté attention à l'effet de ses attouchements. Il allait être dans l'obligation de profiter plus longuement de la douche ce soir...

Victor se réveilla le lendemain avec un affreux mal de crâne suivi de maux d'estomac. Yuri était déjà parti s'entraîner. Se retournant paresseusement, son regard tomba sur des médicaments posés sur la table de chevet. Il sourit de la délicate attention de son compagnon, ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rancune pour son comportement ridicule de la veille. Se levant pour prendre un verre, il découvrit un petit déjeuner laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Le Japonais n'avait pas menti sur le fait qu'il s'occuperait de lui. Croisant un miroir, il contempla les points de suture maintenant à l'air libre ainsi que l'hématome qui se décolorait peu à peu. A repousser trop loin ses limites, il avait réussi à inquiéter tout le monde. Le même enfant qu'autrefois…

Yakov observait le Japonais du coin de l'œil tout en conseillant ses différents élèves. Sous la houlette de Victor, il s'était remarquablement amélioré et n'avait apparemment pas chômé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu à Saint-Pétersbourg. De son groupe d'élèves, seul Yuri pouvait rivaliser, Georgi s'étant engagé dans le patinage en couple depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'élue de son cœur. Quant à Victor, il s'était épuisé en rattrapant son niveau et il doutait de le voir faire de bons scores, du moins à la finale du Grand Prix. Mais c'était également sa faute, il n'avait jamais su être ferme avec Victor. Il y avait vingt ans, il s'était retrouvé tuteur d'un gamin de huit ans du jour au lendemain. Sans crier gare, son meilleur ami lui avait laissé sa seule famille avant de disparaître. Tant bien que mal, il avait fait de la place dans sa vie à cet enfant, apprenant à le connaître malgré un départ compliqué. Encore maintenant, Lilia lui reprochait son éducation, la vérité étant qu'il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Sentant un regard persistant, Yuri croisa les yeux de Yakov. Il lui avait servi d'entraîneur remplaçant à la dernière minute à la Coupe de Chine et, bien que rivaux, il lui avait apporté son aide. C'était un personnage important dans la vie de Victor qui malgré sa logorrhée parlait peu de sa famille. Ils étaient non apparentés mais entretenaient une relation père-fils. Leur conversation devant les photographies en était restée là, sous un regard mélancolique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le champion savait tout de son histoire, de sa vie à Hasetsu, de ses amis, de ses centres d'intérêts. Et lui, mis à part l'homme qu'il était actuellement, il en savait si peu sur sa vie. Quelque part c'était rageant… Ratant un saut, il se rattrapa de justesse avant de percuter Mila. La jeune femme sourit en lui tendant une main charitable.

« Ne vas pas te faire mal, on ne saurait plus quoi faire de Victor ensuite. »

« Je... » commença-t-il pour se justifier.

« Pas de ça avec moi, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ce qui se passe entre vous; ce qui explique ta présence ici. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Mieux… Je suppose. » répondit-il l'air passablement gêné.

« Tu es plus franc que notre Yuri, Yuri japonais. » conclut-elle en éclatant de rire. « On se fait une pause ? »

Mila était vive d'esprit et visiblement très attachée à Yurio malgré son caractère renfrogné. Ils parlèrent des actualités du milieu, des résultats de Skate America et elle en profita pour envoyer une photo d'eux deux à Yurio.

« C'est pour le rendre jaloux. Il est mignon quand il s'énerve » dit-elle en clignant malicieusement de l'œil.

Sur le ton de la conversation, il se renseigna sur l'histoire de Victor.

« Ses parents étaient des opposants au régime. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a toujours vécu avec Yakov. Maintenant que tu le dis, il n'en n'a jamais beaucoup parlé. Tu sais, même si Yakov paraît rude, c'est un homme au cœur tendre. Il a fait de Victor une vraie starlette gâtée. »

Sa conclusion amusa le nippon. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à s'être fait la réflexion. Malgré son côté diva et ses excentricités, le Russe avait toujours été très prévenant, finissant par faire de lui le gâté de l'histoire. Remerciant la jeune femme pour son temps, la vibration de son portable le fit sursauter. Pouffant à s'en étouffer, elle lui fit lire le message d'un Yurio véhément, bien décidé à venir rétablir l'ordre dès son retour en Russie.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Victor était déjà au lit avec un livre. Il alla le gratifier d'un baiser avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour un repos bien mérité. Yuri s'affala sur le lit vêtu uniquement d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer, la peau encore brûlante de l'atmosphère de la salle de bain. Profitant de la chaleur, il se glissa sous la couette avant qu'elle ne se dissipe.

Le Russe, qui n'avait rien raté du manège, pouffa intérieurement. Au moins, Yuri ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour son escapade nocturne de la veille.

« Viens près de moi si tu as froid. » dit-il en l'attirant vers lui par les hanches. Étrangement, ce dernier se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance.

« Tu t'es entraîné longtemps. Pas de douleurs ? »

« Un peu, mais rien de très sérieux. Le kiné était occupé avec les membres de votre équipe. »

« Retourne-toi sur le ventre, je vais m'en charger. »

« Victor, ce n'est pas la peine... »

« Disons que c'est parce que tu es venu me sauver hier soir. Qui sait où j'aurais passé la nuit ? » s'amusa-t-il en s'installant à cheval sur le plus jeune cédant à son offre.

Les mains fraîches du soviétique remontèrent dans son cou, commençant à malaxer les muscles comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois à Hasetsu, profitant de l'ambiance relaxante de l'onsen. Victor était moins efficace qu'un professionnel bien qu'il se débrouillât très bien. Une année auparavant, il se faisait masser par son idole. Mais à présent, conscient de ses propres sentiments, ce genre de contact faisait naître en lui une toute autre sensation. La veille, il avait réussit à se calmer à grand renfort d'une douche froide. Fuir à l'instant serait bien trop suspect. Il avait honte d'y penser alors que le blond cendré le touchait de manière totalement désintéressée afin de le soulager.

Victor sentit Yuri frissonner sous ses caresses. Le jeune homme timide qu'il avait rencontré à Hasetsu avait longtemps hésité à lui livrer son corps à l'onsen familial jusqu'à ce qu'il lui force un peu la main, en tant que coach bien sûr. Depuis cette époque, les étirements et massages étaient devenus une routine pour eux, alors pourquoi… Le Russe se traita mentalement d'imbécile, un sourire calculateur venant relever ses lèvres. Se pouvait-il que leurs contacts aient manqué au brun, seul à Paris ? Il explora son dos, recherchant d'abord les nœuds au niveau des dorsaux. Il détendit rapidement ses épaules, appliquant des pressions douces, étirant les muscles avec ses paumes. Descendant vers les jambes, il s'échina sur ses mollets contractés, puis remonta doucement masser les ischio-jambiers, caressant au passage l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Les oreilles écarlates du brun le trahissaient. Tout ceci était fort amusant.

« Dis-moi où tu veux que j'insiste, Yuri. »

« Le-le dos, s'il-te-plaît. » essaya-t-il de répondre d'une voix naturelle alors que des frissons montaient le long de son échine. Le dos ça irait mieux. Victor s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur le postérieur rebondi de son compagnon pour réaliser sa tâche. Au final, ce n'était pas mieux. Dans cette position, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, ses jambes serrées de part et d'autre de ses hanches…

C'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel effet sur quelqu'un uniquement grâce à un massage, quoiqu'au final, Victor Nikiforov n'avait jamais massé aucune de ses conquêtes. L'air de rien, il descendit lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale pour s'occuper des lombaires, laissant ses mains frôler la peau tendre des flancs de temps à autre.

La tête fourrée dans l'oreiller, Yuri n'en pouvait plus. Il se retourna brusquement faisant basculer le Russe, lui imposant une série de baisers passionnés. Le blond le ralentit quelque peu :

« Tu es sûr de vouloir consommer le mariage dès maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, l'air coquin.

Le plus jeune piqua un fard, maintenant qu'il voyait son expression, il savait qu'il avait fait le jeu de Victor. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Tu es si mignon, Yuri. »

Le Russe le pencha sur lui, volant ses lèvres à son tour, d'abord tendrement puis plus profondément. En soit, en-dessous, il profiterait pleinement de la vue. Yuri, le regard voilé, s'enflammait rapidement au contact de leurs peaux. Joueur, il insinua une main sous le seul vêtement du brun et se mit à le caresser. Le Japonais se figea, plongeant son regard dans les pupilles bleues.

« Je m'arrêterai où tu voudras. » chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son amant qui l'embrassa en gage de confiance.

Il reprit sa douce tâche, sentant l'autre homme haleter sur son torse, retenant des gémissements au fur et à mesure qu'il le sentait se durcir sous ses doigts. A son grand contentement, une des mains de Yuri se faufila timidement à travers son vêtement, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient, le faisant soupirer de plaisir.

L'expression honnête du Russe continua d'exciter le nippon, poursuivant son action avec assiduité, faisant ralentir son amant lorsqu'il se sentait aux portes de la jouissance. Le japonais contempla le champion ; ce visage, le son de cette respiration saccadée, tout lui était réservé. Le soviétique le fit se coucher totalement sur lui et se mit à onduler des hanches tout en continuant ce que sa main avait entreprit. L'asiatique voulut une fois encore le ralentir mais il accéléra le rythme, les faisant venir ensemble entre leurs corps.

Yuri se laissa retomber mollement entre les bras de Victor qui déposa un baiser plus doux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce qu'il venait de vivre était à des lieues de son ancienne routine de célibataire endurci. Il se pelotonna contre le blond cendré, lui adressant un sourire fatigué. L'homme rabattit les draps sur eux et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7 où Victor arrive à ses fins!

Le titre du chapitre vient de la chanson Les bêtises interprétée par Sabine Paturel.

Si vous avez chaud, si vous profitez un max des vacances... venez faire un petit tour côté review ;)


End file.
